


Overdue

by hyakinthos



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, M/M, shameless contrived fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas and Corrin have a picnic and recount a pleasant memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

The sun is hanging flush over them, the sky is bright blue and the forest is, for a change, not foreboding in the slightest. The summer breeze brings with it not the least little omen of trouble. The air is fresh, and people like Corrin and Silas can sit in it and actually, for once, breathe.

  
A weatherbeaten blue blanket lays on the ground, and on it is a basket of peaches, bought in the nearby village. They sit on either side of it and look up into the sky, eyes squinting from the brightness.

  
“Which item off the list is this?” Corrin asks, an absent smile in his tone. He picks up a peach and studies it a moment. It’s lovely, and when he bites into it he swears it’s some kind of god among peaches.

  
Silas smiles, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. It’ll likely give him crow’s feet, Corrin thinks, but damn him if it wasn’t sweet. “It’s two things on the list, actually. You told me you wanted to have a picnic,” he says, gesturing to the basket of peaches, “and you wanted to spend an afternoon in the sun.”

  
That made sense, in retrospect. The fortress festered in a black forest, the trees so tall and tangled that the sun couldn’t find it to shine on it— or maybe it was that it just didn’t dare. Even as Corrin grew up, the dismal days depressed him.

  
A moment passes in pleasant silence, Corrin absorbing as much sunlight as humanly possible, Silas occupied with a peach. The calm of it almost leaves them drowsy. Their life is not one conducive to sleep. But then, in a place like this, where the responsibility is to making sure the peach basket won’t spill, where his armor’s been eschewed for a thin—there’s a hoshidan word for it, but neither of them know what it is, yet. It looks enough like a dressing gown, though.

  
Corrin looks up from his peach to find—

  
Oh.

  
It’s like hearing a conversation through a door— Corrin can’t quite tell if all his questions have just been answered or if he’s hearing things. A quiet sort of tension creeps into the air.  
Because Silas has been looking at him, grey eyes half-closed, a blush burning over his nose. It takes him a second to realize, and, jolted, he murmurs some kind of apology.

  
‘Don’t apologize. Really,’ says Corrin, his voice soft and low. ‘I don’t mind.’

  
Silas blinks, and his face goes right up. It’s almost a surprise that he doesn’t catch fire.

  
Corrin thinks he might be blushing, too, and something in him wants to laugh. He shifts his weight a little, settling in for the silence that’s falling over them.

  
He’s only three breaths in when it’s over.

  
Silas whispers something to himself, too quiet even for Corrin to hear three feet away. He takes a breath, deeper than corrin though possible, and opens his mouth proper.

  
’You are so much more than I remember,’ he forces himself to say, and the words come out a little fast. Sweat beads on his forehead. Corrin half-gasps.

’Silas…’

  
‘I mean, we were friends back then, but… seeing you now, after all these years, and getting to know you again— Corrin, you’ve never once ceased to amaze me since I got here. And… and… I'

know, you don’t remember, and it’s okay if you can’t see me the way I—’

  
Corrin is certain that he’s blushing now.

  
’Ssh,’ he tells him. There is a pause. ‘You know, I do remember one thing.’

  
Silas looks up from the half-eaten peach in his hand, green eyes scrunched up with bemusement. _Where are you going with this_ , he asks, silently.

  
‘When we were little,’ he says, taking a shaking breath. ‘I remember I would say that I wanted to marry you. I would walk around holding your hand, and everything.’

  
Silas’ eyes light up with recognition, his slack mouth tightening into half a smile.

  
‘And one day, we were… we were standing in the courtyard, under those trees with the white flowers, and we were playing at having a wedding…’

  
‘You’d told your br— Xander— that you wanted to marry me,’ Silas cut in. ‘And he shouted at you, told you that it didn’t work like that. And you… you were so angry that you marched me down to the courtyard and decided to marry me right then and there.’

  
‘I’d forgotten that part!’ Says Corrin, with a smile. ‘But, uh, anyway… at the end of the wedding, you told me that I had to kiss you, and I was terrified.’

  
‘You know, I do remember seeing you run away crying one time…’

  
‘I wasn’t ready, I don’t think. But, I. Now, I mean…’

  
Corrin shifts a little closer, lays a calloused hand on Silas’ shoulder. He leans in, close enough to whisper…

  
‘I think this is a little overdue,’ he murmurs, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> God, Silas won my heart. I do dearly wish that you could be gay for him in-game.
> 
> The play wedding is based on something that actually occurred in my childhood, although I didn't get a kiss out of it in the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
